This invention relates to a machine for mounting a printing plate on a plate roll of a printing machine.
An object of this invention is to provide a machine which rotatably supports a plate roll while a printing plate is moved into alignment with the plate roll.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a machine which permits attachment of the printing plate to the plate roll in proper circumferential, angular, and transverse relation with the plate roll.